


Mamihlapinatapai

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Einen Schritt weiter gehen?





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert zu dieser ganz kleinen Geschichte hat mich das wundervolle Lexikon auf Boernepedia. Ich wollte schon lange mal zu einem der Wörter was schreiben. ♥  
> CornChrunchie hat das gesamte Lexikon in ihrem Livejournal gepostet: [Lexikon-Bilder](https://cornchrunchie.livejournal.com/tag/lexikon)

Boerne und er stehen sich im Flur gegenüber. Boerne sieht ganz schön müde aus, kein Wunder, ist ja auch ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen, und nun ja, der Jüngste ist er inzwischen ja auch nicht mehr. Thiel ist auch müde. Sehr müde.

Gleich werden sie sich noch ein kleines Lächeln zuwerfen, dann wird Boerne nach Hause gehen. Und wenn Thiel dann alleine ist, wird er sich wie immer fragen, was passiert wäre, wenn er sich diesmal getraut hätte, wenn er es gewagt hätte, einen kleinen Schritt weiterzugehen, wenn er die Hand nach Boerne ausgestreckt hätte, wenn er das getan hätte, wonach sein Herz schon so lange so schrecklich laut schreit, dass selbst er es nicht überhören kann. Nee, verdrängen kann er das Ganze schon lange nicht mehr, geht einfach nicht mehr. Spätestens als er eines Tages Boernes unendlich nervenden und nicht enden wollenden Redeschwall am liebsten mit einem Kuss auf der Stelle beendet hätte, als er seine Lippen so gerne auf Boernes sprechende Schnute gedrückt hätte, ist es ihm klar gewesen.

Wenn Boerne ihn manchmal so anschaut, so ... na ja, so eben, schlägt sein Herz spontan einige Takte schneller, und in seinem Magen kribbelt es dann immer ganz doll. Manchmal glaubt er, in Boernes Blick das gleiche Begehren und die gleichen Gefühle zu sehen, die Boerne in ihm auslöst. Ob Boerne auch Angst hat? Angst, einen Schritt weiterzugehen? Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden? Angst, eine Freundschaft oder zumindest so etwas Ähnliches kaputt zu machen? Angst, was auf den ersten Schritt folgen wird? Angst vor all den vielen weiteren Schritten? Angst, dass das doch niemals gutgehen kann? Angst vor ... allem? Geht es Boerne auch so wie ihm?  
Hat sich Boerne auch schon so oft im letzten Moment dafür entschieden, zu gehen, anstatt die Arme um ihn zu schlingen? Möchte Boerne auch manchmal so gerne die Nase in sein Haar graben? Möchte Boerne ihm auch manchmal ein paar liebe Worte ins Ohr flüstern? Liegt Boerne auch manchmal abends im Bett, kann ewig nicht einschlafen und wälzt sich hin und her, weil er an ihn denken muss? Muss Boerne auch manchmal bei sich selbst Hand anlegen, weil all das Begehren irgendwie raus möchte? Stöhnt Boerne auch manchmal heimlich seinen Namen ins Kissen? Tut es Boerne auch manchmal oder so ziemlich immer leid, wenn er ihn anbrüllt? Na ja, meistens ist er es ja, der brüllt. Und es tut ihm danach leid. Jedes Mal. Jedes verdammte Mal tut es ihm danach leid.  
Hofft Boerne darauf, dass er irgendwann mutig wird, und den ersten Schritt macht, so wie er umgekehrt darauf hofft?

Gleich wird Boerne nach Hause gehen.

Thiel hat keine Lust mehr. Er hat keine Lust mehr dazu, so schrecklich ängstlich zu sein. Nee, er hat keine Lust mehr dazu. Boerne ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, und er erst recht nicht. 

Jetzt ist es soweit. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken nach oben. Sie werfen sich ein kleines Lächeln zu. Und Boerne schaut ihn wieder so an. So eben.

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Wenn Sie meine Hand festhalten, kann ich nicht gehen.“

„Soll ich denn loslassen?“

„Nein.“


End file.
